Changing Channels
by Demon Sam Winchester
Summary: This is an episode from Season 5 that I really enjoyed! It's called Changing Channels, when Dean and Sam get trapped in TV Land by the Trickster. The Trickster forces Sam and Dean to play on different TV Shows that are over 300 channels.
1. Comedy Show Opening

***Ok, so I decided to write what happened in one of my favorite episode in _Season 5 "Changing Channels__" _It starts from the begging when they show the comedy show Sam and Dean got stuck in then skips to the part when they start at Grey's Antinomy till the end of the whole episode! I hope you enjoy this as well as my other fan fiction stories!***

**** Small Preview of what is coming! ****

*****Don't forget to review and read my bio. if you want to know when I would publish the next part of one of my stories!*****

**Changing Channels: Part 1 – Comedy Show Opening**

**By: Demon Sam Winchester**

_-Supernatural is filmed in front of a live audience-_

Dean placed the mustard bottle back in the fridge then closed the door. Dean turned around, looking at how high his sandwich was stacked.

"I'm going to need a bigger mouth"

_*Audience start to laugh*_

Suddenly, the front door off to the left opens and Sam walks in, closing the door behind him. Dean turns to the direction Sam was, while Sam turned around to face Dean.

_*Audience start to cheer*_

"Hey, there Sam! What's happening?"

"Oh, nothing. Just the end of the world' Sam said while walking forward, then placing his hands on his hips".

_*Audience starts to laugh*_

Sam looks over at the kitchen table. His eyes grow wide as soon as he saw how high Dean's sandwich was stacked.

"You're going to need a bigger mouth"

_*Audience laughs louder than before*_

Dean threw his arms out in front of him with his jaw wide open, giving Sam the look and act that stated 'I said that too!'

"Hey! Uh" Sam said remembering what he wanted to ask Dean "Uh, have you done your research yet?"

Dean lowered his gaze from Sam to the kitchen table. His eyes quickly scanned the room for something. Dean raised his head.

"Oh, yeah! All kind of research! All night!"

"Really?" Sam said being very surprised "Hmm"

*Audience laugh and some whistle or hoot*

Sam's head went up while, Dean's head turned towards the left side of the room as they heard the bathroom door click open. A girl with long brown hair, wearing a colorful bikini stepped halfway out of the bathroom door. She placed her right hand on the wall.

"Oh Dean!" the girl taunted "We have some more research to do" she said smiling.

Dean smiles but Sam didn't. Sam got a serious look on his face.

"Dean" he said as he crossed his arms waiting for an explanation.

Dean turned towards the audience.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean said at how he got such in a mess.

***The next time i post I'm going to do the next scene or maybe more...***


	2. Grey's Anatomy

****

***I'm going to skip to the part when they just jumped into the area the trickster is***

****

**Changing Channels: Part 2 – Grey's Anatomy**

**By: Demon Sam Winchester**

_Now…_

"What the hell?" Dean stated as he saw that he was now wearing doctor clothing as well as Sam.

Dean looked over at Sam with a puzzled look on his face.

"Doctor" a female doctor says while walking pass Sam and Dean

"Doctor" another female doctor says as she passed by Sam and Dean as well.

"Doctor?" Sam said puzzled just as Dean had said

Dean and Sam turn around and opened the door they entered through, showing to doctors kissing. Dean closed the door quickly. Sam and Dean decide to look around. They walk forward, when a young female doctor walks over to Sam.

"Doctor" she said the suddenly slaps Sam in the face.

"Ow!"

"Seriously?"

Sam looked at her confused.

"What?

"Seriously? Your brilliant you know that? And a coward. You brilliant coward!"

"Uh what are you talking about?"

She slaps him again.

"As if you don't know!' she said walking away.

"I don't believe this" Dean said stunned

"What?" Sam asked still getting used to what was happening around him and dean.

"That was doctor Piccolo!"

"Who?"

"Doctor Ellen Piccolo!" Dean explained as he began to walk with Sam close behind listing to Dean.

"The sexy, yet earnest doctor at... Seattle Mercy Hospital" Dean stated pointing towards the sign above the main desk.

"Um, Dean?" Sam asks "What the hell are you talking about?"

"The doctor gimps. The sexy interns. The 'seriously'. It all makes sense!'

"What makes sense? What's going on?"

"Were in Doctor Sexy MD!"

Sam looked at Dean as if he was hit in the head and had a concussion. Sam and Dean look around the area they were in. They decide to go look around and start to walk down one of the hallways.

"Dude, what the hell?"

"I don't know…" Sam said quietly

"No, seriously. What the hell?"

"I don't know!" Sam stated

"1 theory! Any theory!"

"Uh, the trickster trapped us in TV Land"

"That's your theory? That's stupid!"

"What? You're the one that said we were on Doctor Sexy MD!"

"Yeah, but TV Land isn't TV Land! There are actors, lights and crewmen! This looks real!"

"No it can't be.. Dean! How can this possibly be real?"

"I don't know, alright?"

Suddenly, a door to their right opened. A female doctor walked out and as she passed them she said "Doctor".

"Oh, there goes Doctor Wane. The sexy nut arrogant heart sergeant! And there's Donny Drake" Dean said pointing towards the direction of a man sitting on a hospital bed in the hallway. "Well he's not even alive. He's a ghost in the mist of…" Dean paused for a moment when another female doctor appeared and walked over to the man. "Of her. The sexy but narcotic doctor"

"So this show has ghosts? Why?"

"I don't know. But it is compelling!"

"I thought you said you weren't a fan?"

"I'm not"

Sam gave him 'the look'.

"I'm not!"

In the background, the elevator made a 'ding' sound and a male doctor walked out.

"Oh, boy!"

"What?"

"It's him. It's Doctor Sexy!"

Dr. Sexy walked over to Sam and Dean.

"Doctor" Dr. Sexy said nodding to Dean

"Doctor'' Dean replied

Dr. Sexy turned to face Sam.

"Doctor he said again but to Sam this time.

Sam just stood there, looking at Dr. Sexy. He felt Dean nudge him with his elbow into his rib cage.

"Doctor" Sam finally said, getting what he was suppose to say

"You want to give me one good reason why you defied my direct order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Beal?"

"One reason?" Dean said with a gulp

"Hm" Dr. Sexy said while waiting for an answer to come from Dean.

"Sure" Dean said whiling making his gaze go down to the hospital floor. Dean spotted Dr. Sexy's shoes. Dean then looked back up. He suddenly shoved Dr. Sexy into the wall behind them.

"You're not Dr. Sexy"

"You're crazy"

"Really? Because I swore part of what makes Dr. Sexy, sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots! Not tennis shoes!"

"Yeah you're not a fan" Sam said with a laugh

Dean turned around to face Sam.

"It's a guilty pleasure!" Dean stated then turned his focus back on the imposter who said he was Dr. Sexy.

"Call security" the imposter called out to the doctors and nurses that were around at the moment.

"Yeah go ahead, pal! See, we know what you are!"

Everything stopped. No one was moving. Sam and Dean were the only ones able to move and the imposter. Dean quickly turned around once more, wondering what just happened. Dean then looked back at the imposter. Suddenly, Dr. Sexy's face reformed into a very familiar face that Sam and Dean both knew.

"You guys are getting better!" the trickster said amazed

"Get us the hell out of here!" Dean said with venom in his voice

The trickster looked around the area he was the turned to face Dean

"Or what? Don't see your wooden stakes, big guy!" the trickster said pulling Dean's arms off his shoulders

"That was you on the police scanners right? This is a trick!"

"Ah hello? Trickster" he said pointing at himself

Sam and Dean glared at the trickster.

"Oh come on! I heard you two yahoos were in town! How could I resist?"

"Where the hell are we?" Dean asked to make sure they weren't going nuts.

"Like it? It's all home made. My own sets and my own actors. Call it my own little idiot box!"

"How do we get out?"

"That my friend is the $64 question"

"What ever" Sam said rolling his eyes "We need to talk to you. We need your help"

"Hmmm… Let me guess… you two muttonheads broke the world and you want me to sweep up your mess"

"Please!" Sam begged "Just 5 minutes. Hear us out"

"Sure! Tell you what. Survive the next 24 hours and we'll talk"

"Survive what?"

"The game!" the trickster said as it was already obvious

"What game?"

"You're in it!"

"How do we play?"

"You'll play"

"What are the rules?"

Dean and Sam heard a puff wind go by. The trickster vanished and left them.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean yelled out

Everything turned back to normal. People started to walk around once again.

"Dr sexy?" a female doctor called out looking around and walking at the same time

"Dr. Sexy?" she called out and passed Sam and Dean.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. They walked out of the area they were just in. They were both eager to get out of the nightmare as soon as possible!

"Oh by the way, talking with monsters, hell of a plan!" Dean said shaking his head

"What do we do now?"

"You know what I'm doing? Leaving!"

Dean stomped off, Sam following as fast next to him. Suddenly, a hand was about to smack Sam in the face, and Sam leaned back o dodge the hit.

Sam saw that it was the same doctor that had already hit him twice when they first arrived.

"Lady! What the hell?"

"You're a brilliant, brilliant-"

"A coward" Sam said before she got to continue "Yeah, you already said that. But I got news for you. I'm not a doctor"

She just stared at Sam with sadness showing in her eyes.

"Don't say that" shaking her head in denial "You're the finest super vascular heart sergeant I have ever met! And I have met plenty! So that girl died on that table! It wasn't your fault! It wasn't anybody's fault! Sometimes people just die!"

"I have no idea what you're saying to me"

"You're afraid… You're afraid to operate again… and to love"

Tears were building up in her eyes. She walked quickly away.

Sam looked at Dean.

"Yeah, were getting out of here"

Dean and Sam were about to continue walking when a man came in front of Dean.

"Hey doctor"

"Yeah?"

"My wife needs that face transplant"

Dean moaned.

"Okay! You know what pal? None of this is real! Ok? And your wife doesn't need jack squat! Okay?"

Dean begins to walk away with Sam.

"Doctor" the man called out.

Sam and Dean did not notice the man pull a gun out of his jacket pocket and point it at Dean's back. He pulled the trigger. Dean felt the bullet connect with his back.

"Ow! Real… it's real…" Dean said falling to the ground, unconscious

Dean caught Dean. Right before he hit the ground.

"No… no… no… Hey! We need a doctor!" Sam yelled out.

Sam saw some doctors come and place Dean on a stretcher with wheels. They pushed him into an operating room while Sam kept pressure on the wound to stop the blood from coming out.

"He is 80 over 50!" one assistant doctor stated "His blood is dropping"

Sam just stood there, keeping pressure on Deans bullet wound. He saw everyone looking at hm.

"Doctor?" one of them said in confusion on why he isn't barking orders to anyone yet.

'_What' _Sam thought while looking at everyone around him.

"Sam! Do something! Come on!'

Sam leaned forward so Dean could hear him.

"I don't know how to use any of this crap" Sam whispered to Dean

"Figure it out Sam! Come on! I'm waiting!"

Sam turned to face the doctors.

"Ok! I'm going to need a penknife, some dental floss, sewing needle and a fifth of whisky"

The doctors didn't move. They just stood there. They were shocked to hear what the doctor had just asked for. Sam saw them not moving.

"Stat!" Sam yelled

The doctors now ran off to get the proper utensils for the doctor. When Sam finally got the utensils he started right away. Sam swiped away the sweat forming on his forehead. He cut of the floss then tied the remains in three small knots.

"Were okay? How's it looking?"

"Yeah, everything's okay. You're going to be fine"

When Sam was done working, he saw that Dr. Ellen Piccolo watching him from the lobby. She had tears running down her face. She mouthed the words' I Love you' to Sam twice, sighed and placed her hand on the window. Sam smile and nodded his head once. While Sam was working on Dean, Dean was starting to hear something.

"_Is that clapping sounds?_

***Like it? Review and tell me how it is so far!***


	3. Nutcracker The Game Show

***So if you watched this episode, then you know it had Japanese speaking in it and English. I don't know how to do all of that so I am going to change it a tiny bit from when he does speak Japanese. Maybe later on I will find a way to actually do it like the episode had it. Anyway enjoy this next Chapter of _Changing Channels_!"***

**Changing Channels: Part 3 – Nutcracker the Game Show**

**By: Demon Sam Winchester**

_Then…_

While Sam was working on Dean, Dean was starting to hear something.

"_Is that clapping sounds?_

_Now…_

Dean suddenly realized he wasn't lying down anymore, there was no pain in his back, he was now standing up and he wasn't wearing his doctor clothing anymore. He was wearing one of his normal outfits. But what he thought was the weirdest part was when he saw two blue doors open from behind him. A Japanese man walked out. He now noticed that Sam was next to him. He looked over at his brother with a confused look on his face. Sam returned that he felt the same way Dean felt. _What the hell is going on! _The man now walked between his brother and him.

"Time to play nutcracker!" he said with a huge grin on his face.

Dean and Sam exchanged looks.

"Sam Winchester" the man said pulling a card out of his pocket

"What was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother? Count down!"

The clock began to count down from starting at 59 seconds.

"What, uh what am I suppose to say?"

"You think I know?"

"I don't understand what you're asking me"

The man walked over closer to Sam.

"What was the name of the demon you chose over your own brother?"

Sam looked back at Dean.

"Is he kidding with me? I don't understand the question!"

_*BEEP!*_

The timer reached zero.

"Aw, you ran out of time... the answer was... Ruby..."

The man looked at Sam with a 'sad and that sucks for you look'.

"I'm sorry Sam Winchester"

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

The man put his hand over his mouth.

"Dean?"

Dean shrugged. He had no idea what the hell was going on. Suddenly, a stick with a ball at the end went flying up into Sam's private area. Dean's eyes got huge. He placed his hand over his mouth. He was not expecting that to happen. Oh crap! They then replayed the scene where Sam got hit in the nuts three more times. Dean looked over at Sam.

"Sam?" Dean asked with a fearful look on his face

Sam turned to face Dean.

"Yeah?" he asked

Dean saw how much pain Sam was in. He looked down at the stick with the ball at the end on his area. He looked back up with a terrified look on his face. Te man now walked over to his assistant who was holding a bag.

"Have we discussed the notorious shrimp chips" the girl asked

"Lots of nutrient taste great and the more one eat the slimmer they get just like you"

"You okay?" Dean asked

Sam looked at Dean as he was mentally challenged. Of course he was in pain! He just got hit in his balls by some kind of stick with a ball at the end.

"Please buy them" the girl said smiling

Suddenly, there was pounding on the door where the man entered through in the begging of the game show.

"Ugh! What now?" Dean said in frustration

It busted open with Cas walking through and over to Sam and Dean.

"Cas?" Dean said surprised to see him here

"Is this another trick?" Sam asked not believing that Cas was really here.

"It's me" Cas stated noticing that they couldn't believe that he was here. He looked around quickly at the scenery.

_Uh… what are you doing here?"_

_"Us? What are you doing here?"_

_"Looking for you! You have been missing for days!"_

_"Well than get us the hell out of here!" Sam said angry that he didn't do it already_

_"Let's go" Cas said walking over to Sam and Dean placing one of his hands on Dean and Sam's shoulder, then disappeared without taking Sam and Dean with him._

_"Cas?"_

_"No, no, no!" The man said walking away from the girl over between Sam and Dean. "Mr. Trickster does not like pretty boy angels"_

_Dean looked at Sam when the man said 'pretty boy angels'. That was really weird._

_"Dean Winchester… Would your mother and father still be here if your brother was never born? Count down!"_

_The clock started to count down from 59 seconds again._

_"What do I do? What do I do? I don't want to get hit in the nuts!" Dean said scared_

_Dean was panicking. He saw what happened if you got the answer wrong and Dean knew he didn't want the same thing to happen to him like his brother got when he didn't answer the question._

_"Uh, I don't know… just uh… just uh… wait!"_

_"WHAT?" _

_"I played a doctor!" _

_"What?"_

_"Uh, in Doctor Sexy, I played a doctor! I operated!"_

_"Yeah, so?_

"So! I played the role that the trickster wanted me to play! Maybe we should just go along with it"

"Go along with what?"

"WITH THE GAME! Were in a game show right? So just answer the question!"

"I don't know how!"

"TRY!"

"Damn it!"

Dean smacked his fist down on the button quickly, with the timer at 1 second left.

"The answer is… yes?"

"Yes?"

"Yes" Dean said again

The man smiled. Dean scrunched in his face preparing for the pain.

"Said right! Dean Winchester… NUTCRACKER CHAMPION!"

Confetti starts to fall from the ceiling.

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked in awe

"I have no idea…"

"So that's it! We play our roles, we survive!"

"Yeah, play our roles for how long?"

"Good question"

***End of part 3 of Changing Channels! Hope you enjoyed it! Review please!***


	4. General Herpes

***Here is the fo****u****rth part to Changing Channels! Enjoy!***

**Changing Channels: Part 4 – General Herpes**

**By: Demon Sam Winchester**

_Previously on Supernatural …_

"Said right! Dean Winchester… NUTCRACKER CHAMPION!"

Confetti starts to fall from the ceiling.

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked in awe

"I have no idea…"

"So that's it! We play our roles, we survive!"

"Yeah, play our roles for how long?"

"Good question"

_Now…_

A lady stretches her right leg behind her back, straight in the air.

"I've got general herpes" the lad states

"I've got general herpes" a man says, when it suddenly switches over to the man, who was sitting on a couch.

Sam shoots the basket ball in the air towards the basket. It swooshed into the basketball hoop. He turns around, and then slightly smiles.

"Seriously?" Sam says as he placed his hands on his hips

Dean runs over to where Sam was.

"Hey you're the one who said to play our roles… so, uh"

"Right…" Sam said lowering his gaze down then back up "I've got general herpes"

The screen switches back to the lady who was stretching earlier, who is now sitting cross legged.

"I try to be responsible"

The man on the couch shows up again.

"And I try"

"Now I take twice daily herpexia to help reduce the chance of passing it on"

"Ask your doctor about using herpexia"

"Patient should always consult with a physician before using herpexia. Possible side effects include headache, diarrhea, permanent eruptible dysfunction, thoughts of suicide and nausea"

"I'm doing all I can to help slightly lesson the spread of… of… general herpes… and that's a good thing!"

Sam turns around, then catches the basketball Dean throws at him. He dribbles the basketball forward, tossing it at the hoop. The ball swooshes in the hoop then falls out.

***End of Part 4! Please review if you have time and tell me if I made any mistakes! I want to please everyone! Thanks for reading! I hope to post more soon!***


End file.
